


Sweet Filthy Boy

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Real person fanfiction - Freeform, sabandnatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is about to leave for a press tour and gives his girlfriend Natalie a wake up call she won't soon forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Filthy Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Here are a few songs I listened to that helped inspire this fic. Bad Things - Jace Everett, Lock Me Up - The Cab, Your Touch - The Black Keys and Gorilla - Bruno Mars.

Sebastian cracked an eye open groaning when he saw the sun light peaking through the blinds, not ready to have to leave Natalie for the European leg of his press tour for Captain America 2 in a few short hours. He wished she could come with him this time but he understood that this internship with Vogue was a huge opportunity she couldn't pass up. He turned over his eyes widening when he saw Natalie sleeping, her hands above her head and the sheet barely covering her naked body. A mischievous grin slid across Sebastian's lips as a devilish plan hatched in his mind. He slipped out of bed and headed into the closet. He gabbed one of Natalie's scarves then quietly slipped back into bed. He carefully wrapped the scarf around her wrists then tied the scarf to the bed post. 

He pulled back the sheet admiring how sexy she looked tied up to his bed. He nestled between her legs breathing in her intoxicating scent then softly traced his tongue along her folds, moaning at how good she tasted. Natalie began to stir as Sebastian flicked his tongue over her clit, igniting a fire deep inside her. Her eyes finally fluttered open, she tried to move her hands but quickly realized she was tied to the bed. She looked down at Sebastian letting out a soft moan as he flattened his tongue taking long slow strokes from her slit up to her clit. 

"I see my sweet filthy boy is helping himself to a little breakfast." She giggled.

Sebastian peaked his head up "most important meal of the day" he winked then dipped his head down continuing to eat out her delicious pussy. He pushed his tongue deeper inside her wet cunt swirling it around her walls, lapping up her sweet nectar. 

Natalie's hands strained against her scarf, her hands aching to touch Sebastian. Her moans growing louder as Sebastian replaced his tongue with two of his long thick fingers, pumping them deep inside her. His mouth returning to her throbbing bud of nerves forcing noises out of her that were almost not human. Her hips bucking wildly up against his mouth forcing his fingers deeper inside her hitting her sweet spot. 

"Fuck yes, baby. Make me come." She screamed. Her body on the verge of exploding from the ecstasy that was Sebastian's mouth. A mouth that put every vibrator that she owned to shame. 

Sebastian pounded his fingers into her harder as he felt her tight pussy pulsating around his fingers. He nipped and sucked at her clit knowing exactly what she needed. Natalie's body began to shake her head rolling back against her pillow, her hands pulling so hard at her scarf the seams began to pop as her orgasm ripped through her body like a hurricane screaming Sebastian's name. 

Natalie relaxed almost melting into the bed, her body still shaking as she came down from her high. Sebastian slipped his fingers from her licking off her sweet juices with a satisfied grin. He climbed back over her his hand running up and down her body helping to relax her. Natalie opened her eyes meeting Sebastian's gaze. 

"Thank you for the wake up call." She grinned lifting up her head kissing him softly. "How about you untie me and I'll give you a proper thank you."

Sebastian nipped at her lower lip pulling it throw his teeth "not just yet. I'm not done having fun with you yet" he winked then flipped her onto her stomach. 

Natalie yelped "my sweet filthy boy is feeling extra naughty this morning I see" she giggled. 

"Gotta make sure my woman is nicely fucked before I go. So she doesn't forget me while I'm gone." He said as he kissed down her back. 

Natalie smiled she loved when he called her his woman. They had been together for almost two years and it still made her feel excited to hear him say it. "I'll be dreamy about this morning the whole time you're away." She softly moaned as she felt Sebastian hard cock rubbing against her ass. She lifted her hips teasing him and begging for more. 

"Tell me how much you want my cock in that sweet little pussy of yours. Let me hear you beg for it" he growled in her ear, teasing her cunt with his tip. 

"Oh god. Please fuck me, baby. I need you inside me." She pleaded. She loved when Sebastian took control like this it was so fucking hot. She could feel her warmth starting to drip from her cunt, she was so turned on and desperate for his cock to be buried deep inside her. "FUCK ME" she cried out.

"That's more like it" he chuckled. Sebastian lifted up her hips thrusting deep inside her slick cunt, letting out a prideful roar. 

"Oh fuck, Sebastian." She called out her body quivering as he rolled his hips against her hitting her in a delicious spot that was driving her body crazy. He slid his hand around her throat pulling her head back, kissing and licking down her neck. His cock already throbbing inside her. 

Still sensitive from her previous orgasm Natalie could feel the heat building quickly inside her and it was long before she came, this one lasting even longer than the first. Sebastian sat up grabbing her hips pounding harder inside her throbbing pussy, coming with a roar. Sebastian ran his tongue along Natalie's spine tasting her sweet salty sweat stained skin "you are so fucking hot" he whispered in her ear then untied her hands rubbing her wrist. He fell back onto the bed pulling Natalie into his arms, softly kissing her neck. 

"God I'm gonna miss you" he sighed. 

"I know I'm going to miss you so much. But it's only for a couple of weeks and just think about all the great phone sex we will get to have and maybe if you're lucky I'll give you a little Skype show." Natalie giggled. 

Sebastian chuckled "I'd like that but I'm selfish and I want to throw you in my suitcase and take you with me. But know this is a huge opportunity for you and I don't want to get in the way of that." He said kissing the top of her head. 

Natalie turned in his arms cupping his face in her hands "if this internship works out and I get my own column then I'll be able to work from anywhere and we won't have to be apart so much. I love you, Sebastian and I'm doing this for me and for us." She smiled.

"I love you too, Nat. I am so proud of you for going after your dream." He leaned in kissing her softly. Sebastian noticed the time on the clock behind Natalie, the car would be picking him up in an hour to take him to the airport. "Shit the car is going to be here soon. As much as I hate to get out of this bed I better go get ready." 

Natalie flashed him her signature pouty face "I don't want you to go" she sighed. 

"I know baby but duty calls. I love you" he said then kissed her one last time before reluctantly climbing out of bed. 

Natalie slipped on one of Sebastian's shirts and followed him to the front door. They said their final goodbyes and Natalie watched as he climbed into the car, waving as he drove away.


End file.
